


Pick Up The Phone

by 606 (jungsh00k)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Femdom, Phone Sex, Submissive 707 | Luciel Choi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungsh00k/pseuds/606
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR LUCIEL'S REAL NAME*It has been almost three weeks since you've seen Saeyoung; due to you both being busy with the party and your jobs. You were bored on a late Saturday night and you recieved a phone call you would never forget.





	

      It was a late Saturday night, and you had nothing to do. You were now sprawled out across your bed with your phone in one hand. Saeyoung was currently working, and you had to stay at Rika's apartment for the night since you were preparing for the next party. You hadn't seen the male in almost three weeks due to you being so busy with the party and him with his new job.  
     Your phone suddenly began to ring, playing the familiar tone that Saeyoung had set for himself on your phone. You eagerly accepted the call and put the phone to your ear.  
     "This is Saeyoung, _meow~_ " You chuckled at your boyfriend's adorable greeting.  
     "Hey, love. How's work going?"  
     "I finished a little while ago, but I have a _surprise_ for you~."  
     "I love surprises, _especially_ when they're from you" Saeyoung giggled and covered his face with his hands.  
     "C-Can you look at your phone screen, pretty please?" He sounded a bit nervous; you weren't sure why, but you assumed you were about to find out.  
     "Don't have to ask me twice, love" You brought the phone in front of your eyes. In a matter of seconds, the boy appeared on the screen in kitten thigh high socks, a short skirt, cat ears upon his head, and he was wearing your black sweater; not to mention the small amount of makeup that graced his stunning face. The sight made you moan in response, Saeyoung's face heated up, crimson gracing his pale cheeks. He was on the floor, sitting with his back against the end of his bed with his legs spread a little bit apart with his phone placed in front of him.  
     "Hi, Master, _meow~_ " He put his hands up as if he were a kitten.  
     "You have no idea what you're doing to me, kitten..."  
     "Why don't you turn your camera on so I can see, _meow_?" Saeyoung teased, trailing his hand down to the panties he was wearing as you switched on your front camera. Saeyoung deeply inhaled as he saw your beautiful form appear on his phone's screen.

     "Am I being a good boy, _Master_?" The name made your arousal grow as you smirked at the male.  
     " _Hmm~_ I think you've been a bad boy. Teasing your Mistress like this, I wish I were there so I could punish you," Saeyoung whimpered. "Turn your lovely little ass towards the camera for me" Saeyoung did as instructed without hesitation; within seconds, he had his pale white ass on display while he was on his hands and knees. "Spank yourself, eight times, and I want you to count each one, all right, love?" Saeyoung nodded and you tsked at him. "Use your words, kitten."

     "Okay, _Mistress_ " He flipped the skirt up so you could see everything and dragged the black panties down his legs. You bit your lip as the boy on the screen continued to seduce you. Saeyoung looked back towards the camera and brought his hand up to smack his pale bottom. A hiss left his lips, and his eyes fell shut as his hand struck his smooth skin. Saeyoung whimpered afterward, mostly from embarrassment.  
     "One," He muttered with his eyes clenched shut as he brought his hand up for another. It was difficult for him to angle and give the same effect you did when you were punishing him, it was also way more humiliating for him.  
  
     When he did all eight, his ass was red and raw with him pleading for you. "You all right, love?" Saeyoung nodded as he rubbed his bum to dull the pain.  
     "What should I do next, _Mistress_?"  
     "I want you to stroke yourself in that position, moaning my name as you do; and do you have lube?"  
     "Yes, I do, Master."  
     "Then I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers, think you can do that, baby boy?" Saeyoung whimpered as to say 'yes,' and you were too aroused to even correct that behavior. You trailed your hand down to your slit and ran a finger up to your clit. You circled the nub as Saeyoung lowered his panties to reveal his dripping cock. He ran his hand ran along his shaft, when his hand got to the top of his aching member, he swirled his thumb around the tip and repeated the movement while holding in his moans.  
     "Let your voice out, babe. I want to hear your beautiful voice." You smirked, and Saeyoung blushed in embarrassment as he continued his motions. His face felt warm against the carpet, and the rest of his body was burning up from his libido. Saeyoung lubed up his fingers with his mouth, putting on a little show for you and inserted his fingers into his tight little hole  
     "Aah~ _Mistress, it_  feels good" Saeyoung moaned as curled his fingers to hit his pleasure spot.  
     "Oh my god! Right there! _Mistress_ , _mhmm._ " Saeyoung's hips stuttered and then pushed back on his fingers as they hit the spot he wanted them most. "I-I'm gonna cum, Master, please let me cum!" Saeyoung begged, and you snickered as you inserted a finger into yourself with a gasp.  
     "I want you to stop pleasuring yourself, if you dare cum, then you're going to be punished" The male slowly stopped his movements.  
     "Sit with your back against the bed with your legs spread wide" Saeyoung did as instructed and his legs separated so you could see everything. "Now, take everything off, I want to see all of you" Every clothing article and accessory was stripped away until only his toned figure left for you to see, that body that so often tries to dominate you with its strong features but fails everytime.

     "W-What now, _Mistress_?" Saeyoung questioned with a blush on his cheeks from feeling ashamed of his lewd self.  
     "Continue what you were doing before, but watch me at the same time." Your camera was showing your entire body, as was his. Saeyoung put his back on his cock and stroked it at a slow pace, gradually building up speed.

     "Mistress, I wish you were here, playing with me like the _slut_ I am" Saeyoung whined and pressed his lips into a thin line with his eyes still on you with his golden orbs hooded with lust. His rhythm increased, and he was brought closer to his high with each stroke, the same thing was also occuring for you.  
     "I miss you so much, " You said to him as your eyes fluttered shut as you edged closer to your release.

     "I miss you more, _Mistress_! I miss you much more!" He virtually screamed as his body started to shake as he was practically at his orgasm already. "I love you so much, _Master_."  
     "I love you too, babe. Cum for me with me, moan my name, my real name as you do" You instructed, and he shook his head.  
     "Y/N," He moaned as he released all over his hand and his upper body, you releasing along with him. "Mmhm~ love you s'much" He mumbled as he took a coated finger and licked it for your enjoyment.  
     " _Dear God_ , I'm coming home right now." You said as you got your clothes back on.  
_"I'll be waiting until then, Mistress."_

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
